Hiccups
by Wicked R
Summary: Charmed season 6. Alternate ending to Chris-crossed.


Title: Hiccups  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters and the universe belongs to the WB.  
Genre: sarcastic supernatural ficlet.

Rating: G.  
Summary/Set: Charmed season 6. Alternate ending to Chris-crossed.

Pairing: Chris/B.

When Wyatt of the future turned around and kicked Bianca and she landed on a broken table leg, Chris gave thought to nothing else but getting to her, "no!" He shouted, waving an arm. He was much more powerful of a witch here than in the past, so that resulted in Wyatt being thrown across the room in a heap. Chris lurched with demonic speed, but when reaching Bianca, he paused in disbelief at the sight before him. The body of his love lay motionless. Panic spread over him, "no, no, no, no." She was willing to give her life to protect him. Now he really understood her motives. She thought Wyatt was stronger and if he agreed not to harm his younger brother, according to Bianca, that was his best option to stay alive. She betrayed him out of love.

Bianca turned her head towards him, "haven't we been here before?" She managed with difficulty.

"Maybe we will be again."

"Maybe."

Chris noticed a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, an indication of the seriousness of her injuries, "no," he mumbled as he realised she had been wounded in the chest, the injury probably fatal. He had no way of healing her here, Wyatt and demons could endanger them any time. He had to get them back in time again. He could already hear Wyatt rousing.

Bianca had other ideas, handing her engagement ring back to Chris, "if you can finish what we started...Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."

But Chris wasn't going to leave her, "I'm ready to go, Book of Shadows follow," he recited a quick spell for the Book of Shadows to land in his hands while Wyatt got to his feet, "hear these words," he continued chanting from the book now, "hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind," while Wyatt threw an energy ball towards him that made him duck, "send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time," gently he moved the injured woman into his arms and ran with her into the open portal.

-

Chris and Bianca landed hard on the floor in the attic of the manor of the present.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige concerned herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he placed a seemingly unconscious Bianca down the floor and placed his hands above her chest to try to heal her.

"Ah, uhm…I'm confused now. Why are you trying to save her?"

Chris ignored his mother, "Leo help me, I can't do it alone," he referred anxiously to the not healing wound.

Leo squatted down next to them and his hands started glowing, but he stopped in a few seconds time, "we can't heal the dead, you know that. I'm sorry."

Chris stood up, nodding with his head, with a blank expression, then orbed out without any explanation. But before anybody could react, he orbed right back in with a knife in his hand, cut his palm and started chanting, "spectre force of next of kin, I call to thee, accept this call of blood that I now make. Grant me your presence I ask of thee, with detriment to none, so let it be!"

Suddenly wind started passing in circles ferociously in the middle of the room and lightning lit up the attic in brief, irregular flashes, and a voice echoed like thunder roaring deafeningly as the sound reverberated up onto the high ceiling, "who dares?"

"It's me, Christopher. I need you to turn back time to the moment before me and Bianca went back to the future. I don't want us to return at all. Not before we finished what I first came for to do here in the past. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing, Christopher," a figure finally emerged from the wind, "how you think you can summon an Avatar without any consequences?" Cole asked, as it was him who materialized in front of their eyes to everybody's astonishment.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man," Piper addressed the white lighter from the future.

Cole turned his attention towards the sisters and Leo, and with the wave of his hand he froze them, witch or not witch. But not the way Piper froze people. They could still hear and see everything that was going on, but not react, "me here, in this timeframe," he spoke to Chris crossly, "do I have to detail to you how this wasn't supposed to happen?"

"The love of my life just died, you must understand the situation," reasoned Chris, "even if it's dangerous, I can't leave it at that," as the Avatar didn't interrupt, he got more courageous, "let me remind you that your love lives because I saved them all, I saved the future. And I will continuously do so. To save Wyatt."

"You wanna save evil warlock Wyatt? Future leader of the Underworld? Well, good luck with that. You know that there is very little you can change about what's gonna happen. Just you, a simple white lighter. Even if you had your witch with you. And let me remind you that I can turn back time anytime and save whoever and whatever I want. Owe you nothing. Let me remind you I could just as much as blow at you and you'd disintegrate for good."

"But you don't do that with your future nephew do you? Besides, Avatars are not meant to bother with mortals."

"One and only time Chris, remember," Cole gave in, lifted his hands to the side and started chanting an unintelligible spell that lasted for about a minute and the room started spinning.

When everything came to a standstill, Cole was gone, everybody unfrozen and Chris and Bianca stood by the wall, with her ready to open a portal. She turned around, looking strangely at all of them, "we've been here before haven't we?"

"For sure," Chris answered.

"We can't go. He'd kill you. Us," Bianca's voice spoke of utter certainty.

"You saved me," Chris took her hand.

"I guess I did," Bianca agreed, looking into his eyes and sharing a long moment with him.

"Khmm…" Piper stepped closer, "as I said, you have some serious explaining to do, young man."

"Especially that nephew thing," Phoebe lifted her eyebrows, her being the only one knowing that Chris was her nephew too.

"And Cole's nephew?" Paige wondered, "that isn't exactly the best CV I've ever heard of."

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you," Chris told everyone, "I really am, but…"

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now," Piper insisted.

"I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much. I hope you guys still alright with me hanging around here?"

"We understand," Leo let him off the hook, "but the next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways."

"Okay," Chris went out the room, leading Bianca out. They had a lot to discuss.

That left the sisters and Leo nothing else to do than look at each other with completely baffled expressions on their faces. But Phoebe knew that no matter how much she struggles against it, she and Cole will end up together in some way again.

The End.


End file.
